Wide Awake
by Sylver Starr
Summary: Cassandra is a witch starting her first year at Hogwarts. As a Malfoy, she has to hold up her family's reputation. She struggles finding what's right in a world where she has to please everyone.
1. Family Dinner

A/N: Hey there! Here is the first chapter of Wide Awake. This is my first time writing about an OC and I'm hoping it's decent. Criticism is welcomed, appreciated, loved and requested, I really need the help. Okay, enough blabbing, here it is.

Chapter 1: Family Dinner

The Malfoys were having an insanely quiet family dinner. No on can really consider it a family dinner, but at least everybody was present. That was pretty rare. Narcissa got tired of the silence and decided to break it.

"Draco, my dear, have some of these mashed potatoes." Narcissa encouraged her only son.

"I don't want any." Draco denied his mother's suggestion. It wasn't rare but it left quite the reaction from his mother.

"They're exceptional, just have a little, come on." Narcissa tried to make a connection with her him again.

"I've said I don't want any didn't I?" Draco refused once again with a slam on the table.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, stupid child." Lucius scolded.

Draco sat back down with an angry snort which angered his younger sister, Cassandra, very much. She sympathized with her mother.

"I would like some." Cassandra spoke sweetly to her mother.

Narcissa passed the potatoes with a warm smile. She was satisfied with her daughter's affection.

When the dinner ended, Cassandra gestured for Draco to follow her to the gardens. Draco sighed with annoyance and followed her. As soon as they arrived, Cassandra turned around abruptly and faced him. She was obviously furious.

"How dare you talk to her like that! She's not Pansy or anything! She's our mother!" Draco watched the young girl with disinterest.

"If that's all, I plan to get back to enjoying my spare time." Draco started walking back inside when Cassandra grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Wait! Apologize to mother this instant!" She spoke with haste and command.

"Shut up, don't tell me what to do stupid girl." Draco replied once again with more disregard than the last statement.

Cassandra let go and she started to cry. She hated being called stupid more than anything.

_A/N: Well, that was short. I came up with this scene to show the bad relationship she had with her brother. Gah, that had too much cliche. Please tell me if one of the characters are out of character, I will correct that in the next chapter. I really think of Narcissa as a caring mother. Ah, tell me if my character, Cassandra, is too Mary- Sue-ish or too dramatic.


	2. King's Cross

A/N: Here's the second chapter of Wide Awake. Since I was not able to do the proper disclaiming last time, I formally disclaim the original character and the rest of Hogwarts I haven't made up. The plot is mine and so is Cassandra, Tiffany, and Ruby. I hope to get better at this so criticism is highly encouraged. Alas, here it is.

Chapter 2: King's Cross

Cassandra had grown tired because of the past argument. She stood from the patch of grass she had been sitting in. She trudged to her room as sleep caught up with her. Once she reached her room, she collapsed on her bed.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Her eyes flung open as she heard the sound she had been waiting for the whole year. She was going to turn 11 two months from now. She was worried that it wouldn't arrive or they had forgotten about her.

She unlatched the window and the owl flew in and dropped the letter. She watched the owl fly until she couldn't bear the suspense anymore. She ran her hands across the seal and immediately tore up the envelope to reveal the invitation in emerald green ink on the parchment. She bought all the requirements long ago but it intrigued her to read every single word. When she finished reading, she raced down the stairs and knocked on Lucius and Narcissa's room.

"Yes?" Narcissa sleepily asked as she opened the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, but guess what was owled to me just now!" Cassandra exclaimed with the most excited tone that could escape from her.

"It's here?" Narcissa's eyes widened with surprise.

"Is father awake?" Cassandra asked while peeking into her parents' bedroom.

"Sadly, no. We can wait until morning to tell the boys." Narcissa spoke in a soft tone in order not to disappoint her too much.

"It's okay. They wouldn't care too much anyway." Cassandra dismissed the action and decided that telling her mother was enough to dispel the excitement for now. She just went back to sleep dreaming everybody would be excited for her.

_First day..._

Cassandra made her way to King's Cross station alone- well, not completely. Draco was there too, but he acted as though she wasn't even there. Their parents were far too busy to accompany them that day. Cassandra didn't know how to get to Platform 9 3/4, so she followed Draco. They made their way through the busy crowd and reached a brick wall with the sign of our Platform on it. Draco sped up, Cassandra watched him curiously and slightly wierded out because she didn't see a train anywhere. Draco was heading for the wall and just kept going.

"Stop! You'll crash!" she cried out.

Draco just kept going. He was just about to come in contact when he went through the wall. Cassandra '_oh'_ ed in her head and ran after her brother.

"Bloody hell, do I have to tell you everything?" Draco scolded as she finally arrived at Platform 9 3/4.

Draco boarded the train and Cassandra followed. She followed his every step until he abruptly stopped and turned to her.

"From now on, we're not related. Stay away from me."

Cassandra followed her brother's conditions and entered the very last compartment. She lifted her things to put on the shelf, but stopped once she saw someone's bags already up there. The tag read 'Tiffany Quay'. (A/N: It's pronounced as 'key'. I learned that on my trip to Australia and New Zealand.) Cassandra then turned around to see a girl sitting down.

She looked about the same age. Her legs were crossed and they were very long. She had slightly tanned skin and long, dark, and wavy hair. She had a bracelet studded with what appeared to be sapphires around her wrist. She made me think of a princess. (A/N: *cough* *cough*)

"Hello." Tiffany suddenly looked to me with a huge smile.

"Ah, sorry." Cassandra apologized for both intruding and staring.

"It's ok. My name is Tiffany." She waved her hand like she was shooing the apology away.

"Mine is Cassandra."

After the introductions, Cassandra put down her things and sat on the seat. Tiffany brought out a wooden brush and started brushing her hair. Cassandra suddenly felt conscious of her hair. She then realized she had forgotten to bring a brush. She mentally slapped herself for overlooking it even if it was right on her nightstand.

"Can I borrow your brush?"

"Sure, you definitely need it." Tiffany scanned Cassandra's tangled hair.

"Thanks." She said it with the slightest amount of sarcasm.

"HEE, hee, Hee." The laugh came out of her like a cat wheezing resulting in both girls burst out laughing.

"Do you really laugh like that?" Cassandra asked in between laughs.

"Of course. Hee, HEE, hee. I'm a muggleborn beeeetch."

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and giggling.

A/N: Whoo. That's slightly longer than the last one. I apologize for the slight cursing. Tiffany Quay is modeled after a certain friend of mine.


	3. Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

The train finally stopped. The children filed out of the train. A teacher accompanied the 1st year students, Cassandra and Tiffany included, to boats. The boats sailed off to Hogwarts with the many noisy students.

"Ew, the water's filthy." Tiffany looked down into the murky water of the lake.

"Heh, How 'bout I push you in?" Cassandra gave her a sly smile that was meant to threaten her.

"Touch my hair, I'll drown you." Tiffany waved her hands in front of her defensively

They finally reached the entrance of Hogwarts. They all filed into the great hall. They waited for the older students to settle. The sorting ceremony begun. The hat they called the "Sorting Hat" was placed on different students' heads. Tiffany and Cassandra waited for their turn in complete boredom. Cassandra already knew she which house she'd be in and Tiffany simply didn't care for the others. Cassandra was about to strike a conversation when a name caught her attention.

"Ruby Cavalli!"

Cassandra turned to see a girl with a pixie cut and big almond shaped eyes. Cassandra had been friends with her when they were younger but they hadn't seen each other for 2 years.

"Ugh, she looks like a guy!" Tiffany commented while fixing her sapphire studded bracelet.

"Yeah..." Cassandra obviously didn't want to talk about it.

The Cavallis and the Malfoys were friends until the Cavallis invited the Malfoys to their home for summer. Narcissa got into a fight with Ruby's mother, Marianne. Ever since then, Cassandra weren't able to talk without feeling awkward.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called. The Hufflepuffs cheered for their new member.

"Tiffany Quay!" It was Tiffany's turn and Cassandra was excited for Tiffany's house to be announced and forgot momentarily got distracted by the sudden problem.

The sorting hat contemplated for a while.

"Slytherin!" The Slytherins cheered for their new member.

After Ginny Weasley and two Ravenclaws it was finally Cassandra's turn.

"Cassandra Malfoy!" A few students groaned at the thought of another Malfoy.

"Obviously, Slytherin!" The Slytherins cheered for their new member.

Cassandra took a seat beside Tiffany. When the ceremony ended they then began eating. While Tiffany was trying to figure out how many calories a bowl of porridge has, Cassandra took a bite of shepherd's pie and looked over her shoulder to look at Ruby. Her presence disturbed her. After one look, she returned to her shepherd's pie and drank a bit of orange juice. Cassandra and Tiffany were both tired and ate almost without saying anything. The silence wasn't awkward, so Cassandra then decided that she wanted to be friends with Tiffany for the whole year. She secretly hoped that she wasn't anything like Ruby.

A/N: I wanted to let out what I was feeling and decided it would make a decent plot for this chapter. Mind you, some of it isn't true.

And of course, the dreaded disclaiming:

Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's , if it was mine, it wouldn't be a best-seller.


	4. Classes

Chapter 4: Classes

After dinner, the students were led to their common room. Cassandra observed the male student that led them. He was tall and looked incompetent according to her. She didn't pay much attention to the boy, she was staring at his badge. It reflected power and importance despite the owner. She decided that she wanted to be a prefect in the future years. The common room was located in the cellars. The boy whispered something to the wall. The wall moved to reveal a passage to a dungeon. The students followed the older boy inside and they reached a room with a low ceiling and emanated a greenish glow. To Cassandra, it felt familiar. The students went to their respective rooms. Cassandra was roomed with Tiffany and two other young girls.

Cassandra unpacked her many things neatly in a trunk. She gently put down the cage which had her cat inside. Her mother bought the animal for her two years ago. Her name was Llave, it meant key in Spanish. Feeling sad for the animal that was locked in the cage for a long time, she let it out and put it on her lap. She sat in the middle of her bed stroking her cat's fluffy white fur. It wasn't long until she put the cat back into it's cage and went to bed.

~The next morning~

Cassandra woke up after everybody else and grabbed her towel, some toiletries, and her uniform. She made her way to the shower and took a long bath. When she came out, she straightened her uniform and brushed her hair. She walked with Tiffany to the Great Hall. They heard some girls running and laughing in the corridor.

"Bianca, hurry!" A small voice called to another girl

"Sofia, let go of me!" The other one said.

As Cassandra and Tiffany made it to the door, the girls rushed pass them, knocking Cassandra to the floor. Cassandra hit her elbow hard on the floor. The girl who knocked her down looked at Cassandra and left like she didn't recognize her or hadn't cared she fell. Cassandra recognized her right away, it was Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked

Cassandra felt hurt that she didn't apologize or at least cared she fell.

"Darling, are you okay?" Tiffany asked with more urgency while shaking Cassandra slightly.

"Uh... yeah." Cassandra replied, still a bit dazed.

"Can you stand?" Tiffany asked debating whether to bring her to the infirmary or not.

Without reply, Cassandra stood up and brushed dust off herself. She looked to Tiffany and locked her arm with hers and started walking to the Slytherin table. Tiffany, still a bit worried, walked cautiously with her. They took a seat at the table and grabbed a piece of toast from the heaps and sipped a bit of pumpkin juice. They were discussing their classes and how many they had together. When breakfast was over, they left the Great Hall for their first class.

"Are you sure you're okay, I'm off to charms." Tiffany asked once more before departing their ways.

"I assure you, I am fine." Cassandra replied as she started down the hallway. She waited until Tiffany was out of sight to rub the slight ache on her elbow.

The two went their separate ways, destination-wise. Cassandra had Herbology, so she headed for greenhouse 1. Imagine that, having to learn about lethal plants so early in the morning, while Tiffany had a pleasant class trying to levitate a feather. Tiffany was bright and witty, so she made a lot of friends in class, she also had no trouble levitating the feather. Tiffany made friends with Ginevra Weasley and others. Cassandra remained taciturn during class due to her disability to converse with people without the other initiating the conversation- in short, she's shy. Cassandra was relieved to have transfiguration with Tiffany. They were supposed to meet in the classroom. Cassandra took a seat in the back of the classroom and waited for Tiffany to arrive. Moments later, Tiffany arrived, she was talking to a Gryffindor student with red hair.

"Cassandra! This is Ginny Weasley, I met her acquaintance earlier in Charms." Tiffany excitedly introduced her new friend.

"Hello, I'm Ginny, you must be Cassandra..." Ginny trailed off, forgetting Cassandra's surname.

"Malfoy." Cassandra informed.

"Malfoy? As in..." Ginny's eyes widened with shock.

"Draco. Yes. He is my brother." Cassandra was used to the reaction.

"I see. My brother Ronald, you see, is one of the closest friends of Harry Potter, whom I observe is not in good terms with your brother." Ginny explained with caution.

"I don't know why that should concern me, for I am not my brother, am I?" Cassandra let out with a slight chuckle.

"I guess not." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Ms. Quay, Ms. Weasley, I hope you do not wish to stand for the rest of the period." Ms. McGonagall called.

"No, ma'am." The two giggled as each took a seat next to Cassandra.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

A/N: ^I decided to place that when I finish a chapter, I also finally found out how to put a line. Ahh, I miss days like these, when my imagination runs wild. A day at the mall can really relax me. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. R&R people! I'd like to hear from you.

Thanks to andorra ankara for a day at the mall, as well as another friend of mine, who I hope got home safe.


	5. Acquaintances

Chapter 5: Acquaintances

Ginny was a jolly person. She had many friends despite being only in her first year. She was bright and witty, but so different from Tiffany. Cassandra liked her, she was fun and exciting. She also was very fond of Harry Potter. She mentioned that her brother was quite incompetent and embarrassed her at the Welcoming Feast by receiving a howler. Cassandra hadn't noticed the commotion, but of course, Tiffany had. She just paid no interest to it. The three walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for lunch period, when two boys called her attention. These boys were older than the three. One had red hair like Ginny's and the other had brown hair and round glasses.

"Ginny, could I borrow your quill? I misplaced mine." The one with red hair asked.

"Ron! Half a day has passed and you've already lost something! Of course not!" Ginny scolded. It appeared he was her brother, Ronald Weasley. Well, he did look like it.

"Come on, Ginny. I'm going to be in more trouble! I already have detention for last night." Ron begged slightly shrieking.

"Oh, I have a spare. Would you like to borrow it?" Cassandra offered for she was growing hungry.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll return it to Ginny when I can! I'm Ron by the way." He was a bit goofy.

"I'm Harry." They had forgotten he was there, so they were shocked to see him.

"I'm Cassandra." Cassandra was a bit overwhelmed due to the many introductions she had for the day.

"I'm Tiffany." Tiffany introduced herself.

"Well, we'll be going now." Harry must have been hungry as well.

The students departed for their tables and ate their fill. They returned to their classes shortly after finishing.

Cassandra had DADA while Tiffany had Herbology and Ginny had Potions. The three had relatively pleasant classes and Cassandra was supposed to have History with Ginny while Tiffany had Potions. Leaving the classroom, Cassandra got confronted by a mad brother.

"Whose quill is this?" Draco spat while waving a quill with green feathers.

"It is mine." Cassandra replied with false calm demeanor.

"What was it doing with Weasley?" Draco scolded.

"He borrowed it." Cassandra replied with annoyance.

"Stay away from them or father will be crossed." Draco didn't sound angry or threatening. He was simply warning her. Cassandra thought this strange. Draco left without another word.

Cassandra then started walking to her next class. She sat near Ginny.

"Ginny, my brother returned my quill to me, I am worried your brother may be in trouble."

"Ah, let him. It's his fault for misplacing his quill. Even his wand isn't in good condition."

"Even if that is the case my brother shouldn't have snatched it." Cassandra assured in an apologetic tone.

"Your brother... I met him in Diagon Alley with your father."

"Diagon Alley?" Cassandra was a bit shocked since her father sent a house elf to buy all her supplies.

"Yes, it appeared he was there to buy books. He even had the time to meet us." The scenario dawned on Cassandra for her father was not pleasant at all times.

"Oh no."

"It's okay. He did frighten us a bit, but it will do nothing to us." Ginny assured.

"I see." It certainly left Cassandra a lot to think about.

Potions went on, but Cassandra could not recall any of it. She would have to ask Tiffany about it later. Cassandra was glad that classes were over. After dinner, she could relax. She walked with Ginny until thy had to separate to go to their tables. Ginny was from the Gryffindor house. Cassandra took a seat next to Tiffany. She got there a bit earlier than Cassandra and Ginny. She was a fast walker. With long legs, she took big strides. The two went on talking about other people until dinner ended. They made their way to their dormitories. They were sleepy an tired. They also had some homework to do. Cassandra was frustrated when she saw the crowding, so pushed past all the people. She stopped moving when she saw Draco. She followed his eyes and saw a cat suspended on a lamp. Beside it was a message written in blood. 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE.

"Enemies of the heir beware? You're next mudbloods." Draco snickered as he looked to a girl with big curly hair next to Ron.

Cassandra's eyes diverted to Harry. He was looking at everyone's faces, searching for judgement.

"What's going on here? Come on, make way, make way." Mr. Filch was shoving through the students trying to figure out what the commotion was.

"Potter what are you..." Mr. Filch trailed off when he saw his cat.

"Mrs. Norris!" He shrieked.

"You... You murdered my cat. I'll kill you. I'll kill you." He threatened Harry.

"No" Harry denied.

"Everyone! Everyone will proceed to their dormitories at once!"

Everyone turned to leave.

"Except for you three." He pointed to Harry, Ron and a girl.

When most students vacated the hall. Cassandra was slowly turning around, then she saw Tiffany.

"Whoa. I wonder if Harry really did it. Poor kitty." Tiffany voiced her opinion while latching her arm around Cssandra's

"I'm sure he didn't" Cassandra whispered as they started walking.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

A/N: I nearly forgot the main plot line. I watched the movie again and realized I missed so much crucial points, so I made this chapter to compensate for that. Since I was quite lazy, I based this chapter on the movie.


	6. News

Chapter 6: News

People were buzzing about what they saw. The common rooms were noisy and crowded, especially the Slytherin house. Everyone was trying to find out about the Chamber of Secrets. When Cassandra stepped in, the room suddenly got quiet. As she walked in further, she received stares, glares, and whispering. The whispering annoyed her... a lot. She glared at each one of them and asked:

"What?"

"It's probably one of you, isn't it?" One boy asked.

"What?" She asked once more, this time with more anger than last.

"The heir of Slytherin. It's either you, Draco, or Quay."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cassandra dismissed.

"If the chamber has been opened, it means the heir of Salazar Slytherin is back. It's stated in Hogwarts: A history. It's obviously one of you, since it's none of us" he said with so much conviction.

"What's your name?" Tiffany asked.

"Theodore Nott" he answered proudly.

"Theodore Nott, how are you sure you aren't." she asked acidly

"I didn't open the Chamber of Secrets"

"Neither did I." she added with smirk.

They walked back to their rooms with cold, hard expressions. Once they reached their rooms, the relentless chatter resumed.

"Why did they think it was us?" Cassandra asked as she collapsed on her bed.

"It's nothing we should worry about, I'm sure." Tiffany clutched one of the four posts on her bed.

"How do you know? For all I know, you might be the heir of Slytherin. Are you?" Cassandra lost her head and accused Tiffany.

"I think you know me enough not to accuse me. Relax."Marina was unmoved and calm even though the comment just now was a bit offensive.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anymore." Cassandra regretted what she said, but it puzzled her that Tiffany didn't mind.

"If our parents found out, we may have to leave school. This might be good." Tiffany didn't always enjoy going to Hogwarts.

"You want to leave? Why?" Cassandra was getting a bit scared and worried.

"I don't know."

The two sighed and resigned to bed. Although they were tired, neither of them were able to get any sleep. The two rose and got dressed early. Since breakfast wasn't ready, they decided to stay in the common room. They barely had homework, but Tiffany was hard at work. She was too caught up in the new information, that she didn't tell Cassandra when even she asked. The only time she looked up was when Draco came into the room and sat beside Cassandra. Cassandra was shocked as well, but it seemed her brother wanted to talk to her about something.

"Cassie, we need to talk."

"What could we possibly talk about?"

"This is important." Draco had a look in his eye. It wasn't right.

"Draco, do you know anything about this?" Tiffany asked holding up the book.

"I don't know where it is, or who can open it. I already researched every source, even the documents on when they searched the school."

"Do you know what's within the chamber?" Cassandra wanted to know if he knew about the rumors, but she couldn't ask it.

"No, that's not what I came here to talk about." He immediately dismissed the question.

"Then what is it?" Cassandra asked with urgency.

"Father's coming. Be cautious, Cassie." With that, Draco left.


	7. Gossip

Chapter 7

'Draco was being paranoid. He's always been irrational, but he should have at least some common sense. I mean, how thick could you get? Of course father would be visiting, there was a Quidditch match today. Draco's on the team, so he comes every match to see if Draco was playing well.'

Cassandra was in deep thought and obviously frustrated. She had enough, so she shook her head to clear away her thoughts. She walked back to the Grand Hall thinking of her Charms class that afternoon. She was about to step into the hall when Tiffany stepped in front of her and blocked her entrance.

"How long do you think you could go on without telling me?" TIffany was obviously out of her reading trance.

"Excuse me, what?" Cassandra asked wondering what happened that she was being denied her time for studying and rest.

"My dear, no relationship doesn't pass through me or my sources" Cassandra was getting annoyed now.

"Merlin, I don't know about anyone's relationship!"

"I'm talking about you and Colin!"

"Me and who?"

"Colin Creavy!"

"Who?"

"Don't you play with me! I know you and Colin kissed the other day."

"I'm not in the mood to play games."

"It's not true then?"

"Who told you this?"

"Ginny told me that Patil told her that some Ruby Cavalli was crying about it. I heard that she had a thing for him and you snapped him up."

Cassandra stormed into the Grand Hall and stomped over to the Hufflepuff table.


	8. Woman's War

A/N: I am finally able to submit! My laptop was broken and it's fixed now. I've actually had some chapters ready, I just need to edit some and type it down. Here's chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Woman's War

Tiffany walked after Cassandra, she called out to her to convince her to think rationally. She's never seen Cassandra mad. She's seen her irritated and frustrated, but never mad. She feared for the consequences of Cassandra's actions. She knew all attempts to stop her friend would be futile, as Cassandra reached the table. Cassandra had her hands on her wand preparing to attack Ruby. She slammed her hands violently on the table and most of the students rose from their seats. Tiffany flinched at the outburst.

"What do you want _donnaccia_" (A/N: It's italian. In google translate it's jezebel or promiscuous woman) Ruby turned around calmly and greeted Cassandra with a sardonic smile.

Cassandra grabbed her wand and pointed it at Ruby. Tiffany froze.

"Stupefy!"

Everyone gasped as Ruby's body came in contact with the table causing amounts of food to fall to the ground. Cassandra was about to cast more hexes and spells, but she couldn't move. McGonagall saw the incident and had to stop her. Ruby stood up and tried to cast a spell on Cassandra, but she was also stopped this time with Snape disarming her.

"25 points from Slytherin and 20 from Gryffindor. I am disappointed in you. You two ought to act like ladies. Detention for both of you."

"This isn't over Cavalli." Cassandra sneered. Tiffany grabbed Cassandra as soon as she was able to move again.

"I haven't made my move yet." Ruby remarked with calm disposition, which annoyed Cassandra even more.

"All of you be seated at once!" Snape called. Tiffany led Cassandra to their table.

With that, chaos in the Grand Hall came to an end.

As the students made their way to classes, Tiffany overheard the trio's conversation.

"I looked it up in the library, and it might take a month to finish." Hermione told the two in a hushed voice.

"A month? Isn't there any other way?" Ron practically yelled.

Tiffany wasn't able to hear any more. She was going to find out what they were talking about. She was thinking about many things when she collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco hissed.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Tiffany teased.

"Any friend of my sister is not a lady to me." Draco snickered.

"You're an excellent judge at that, since you are one." Tiffany joked.

"I gotta go to class, tiger." With that, Draco leaves with a smirk.

"Rawr" Tiffany called.

". Big fight. Your sister is mad." Gregory and Vincent walked to class with Draco

"Don't ask me about it. It's a woman's war."Draco snorted.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's incredibly short. I've been rushing my chapters lately. I'll give the next ones more thought.


	9. Plan?

Chapter 9: Plan?

Cassandra received detention without complaint that day. The only thing that bothered her was the fact she was in detention with Ruby. They were assigned to do some work in the library. Today, all they had to do was return a pile of books to their original shelves. As she was quite competitive, she took huge stacks at a time. A group came into the library. She heard three voices, but they were hushed. She decided that it didn't concern her, so she continued racing back and forth from the desk to the shelves. She was going to put the last five books left to the appropriate shelves, but the group was having a conspicuous meeting. She left the books on one of the shelves and peeked through empty spaces. Ron, Hermoine, and Harry were talking rather fast.

"Here it is. I told you it was difficult." Hermione whispered.

"What's it called?"

"It's called Polyjuice potion. It helps morph your appearance to look like another."

"How is that going to tell us whether Malfoy's the heir or not?"

"If we become Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode we can sneak into the Slytherin common room and ask him ourselves."

"Where are we going to get all this?" Harry asked peering into the book.

"It's not going to be easy, but I have a plan. First..." Hermione explained.

Cassandra forgot about the books and asked the librarian if she could leave. The librarian gave her permission, seeing that there were no more books to be kept away. Cassandra needed to get to Draco or Tiffany. Draco wasn't the heir of Slytherin, that was for sure. Cassandra saw Tiffany and grabbed her arm. She told her everything that happened.

"So that's what they were planning. Polyjuice potion, huh."

"Do you think we should intervene?"

"No, I'd actually like to see how it plays out. Your brother nor you are the heir, so we needn't fret too much."

"I suppose..." Cassandra felt like she needed to do something.

"We're paying tons of attention to those three this month. This is going to be interesting."

They began walking again. They saw Ginny walking opposite of them. Tiffany decided to call out to her. When she did not respond, Tiffany grabbed her arm and latched her own with Ginny's. Cassandra stood in front of Ginny and greeted her. That was when they noticed Ginny's eyes. They were distant and lost. She had dark circles under eyes and the lids of her eyes were slightly puffy. Cassandra shook her shoulder, but Ginny didn't respond. Tiffany was now puzzled. Ginny just stared ahead. They both got shocked when she started walking. They followed her as far as they could. They lost her when she reached the second floor.

"Wha..." Tiffany threw her hands up in defeat.

"Her hands were cold..."


	10. Encounters

Chapter 10: Encounters

The two walked aimlessly on the first floor, neither of them talking. After a while, they said their goodbyes and left for classes. Cassandra kept walking. She was thinking. Thinking a lot. She stared at her shoes most of the time. She rounded the corner and hit something hard yet soft.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry. Really." She looked up and saw round spectacles and the famous scar.

"That's all right. You okay?" She was expecting a warning or scolding, but she got none of that.

"Yeah..." She started walking again after dusting off her shoes and skirt.

"Cassandra!" Harry called.

"Yes?"

"You forgot your book." He held up her charms book.

"Oh. I don't need your help." She grabbed her book from him, almost scratching his skin.

" smell good." He said with a slight chuckle.

"N-no, I don't." She glared at him and stormed away.

She thought about him. She hated him. She had to. To her, he intimidated my him and his presence. There was no way that dork defeated The Dark Lord. Nobody could possibly be more powerful than Voldemort, especially as an infant. She erased him from her mind when she reached the classroom. No use thinking of him, he was useless to her. She used to think highly of him, but seeing as he hasn't done anything while people are in the danger of petrification or death. He could easily be behind it, as plain and 'powerful' as he is, it's easy access. She sat in an empty seat in the middle of the classroom.

The class went on and on. It was boring. She loved that subject, but she just felt this irritating need to get out of there. She was feeling hotheaded and ranted in her head. She did that sometimes. She just needed to release some stress. She breathed in and out slowly repeatedly until she was calm. After a while, she just too her quill and started doodling in her textbook. When class was finally over, she rose from her seat . Suddenly, the person next to her tapped her shoulder. He was tall, for his age. He was actually quite attractive. He was also a Slytherin. He had straight black hair. He ran his through his hair and grinned at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you watching the game later?" He asked a bit shakily

"I guess. My brother's playing. He's the new seeker."

"Yeah, I should have figured."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I've been wondering what Quidditch actually looks like. I've never seen a game." He was obviously embarrassed with his ignorance.

"Really? I've never heard of such. You must have been busy."

"I guess. Um, do, do you mind if I sit next to you during the game?" He looked down at the floor.

"No, not at all." He gave her a toothy grin.

"Are you sure Collin won't mind?" He asked sheepishly.

"I don't give a speck of what Collin thinks! I don't even know he is!" Cassandra had had enough of this Collin.

"'I- I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. My temper is a bit uncontrollable." It was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Rumors, huh?"

"Yeah." She let out a heavy sigh.

They left the building and headed to the game grounds.

A/n: Finally! The tenth chapter. I decided to stall a bit, but I ended up with that little conversation of Harry and Cassandra. Their age is so limiting! Ugh! I don't even remember what it feels like to be 11. The two years that passed since then went by a bit too fast. I'm not ready to be a teen yet! Anyways, now that school is going to end in a few days, I have more time to write.


	11. Game

Chapter 11:Game

The two were talking all the way to the arena.

" We've been talking so much, that I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, if that's the case, I'm Phillip Rees."

"Oh, are you from Wales then?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Statistics show that Rees is quite a common surname in Wales."

"Yes, it's quite common. I find it amusing, really."

They laughed a bit and Cassandra saw Tiffany. Cassandra walked over to her.

"Tiffany! You must meet Phillip!"

"Who?"

"Phillip Rees." He held out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you." She reluctantly shook his hand.

"Can you two wait here? I'm just going to greet my father."

"Sure." They both replied.

"It's nice to finally meet Tiffany Quay, must be nice to have a friend that doesn't desert you."

"Are you implying anything?"

"No, not at all. Why? Are you feeling guilty?"

"Maybe, you can't tell puzzlement from guilt with all that chemical alterations in your hair."

"Or maybe, I can't tell what you're feeling, because of all the cosmetics in the way."

"I'm back. So, what are you two talking about?" Cassandra came in with a big smile on her face.

"I was just asking her opinion on the lecture in Potions today."

"I see. Shall we get seated then?" She started walking ahead, and the two followed.

"I see Draco!" They heard from a few benches away.

"Draco looks constipated." Tiffany giggled.

"Must be nervous." Cassandra laughed at the thought. Even if Draco broke so much rules and bullied so much people, he was quite a coward.

The game started and the players zoomed away. Gryffindor got a point, and so did Slytherin. After a while, they noticed that the bludger was traveling fast towards Harry. The seekers saw the snitch and chased after it, racing one another. The bludger didn't lose to them though, it followed closely. The seekers flew under the towers and the bludger aimlessly hit the wooden scaffolding. After a few moments, they shot back out from under the scaffolding and the two seekers almost latched onto the snitch. Harry was almost there, when the bludger charged at him, sending him flying to the floor. The game stopped and the bludger kept trying to hit him. The keeper and Hermione ran towards him along with teachers. Hermione pointed her wand at the ball and it disintegrated. Harry's hand revealed the golden snitch and the crowd cheered. Lockhart approached the student and appeared to have attempted to fix his broken arm. Harry left with no bones in his arm.

"That...is just..." Cassandra started.

"Wrong." Tiffany supplied with disgust.

"Someone definitely set that bludger on him." Phillip supplied.

"Agreed." They stared at the spot Harry had landed on.

"I'm worried for Harry." Cassandra stated.

"I am too, although your brother might be upset at losing the game." Tiffany looked on with a worried face.


	12. Pain Can Hurt

Chapter 12: Pain Can Hurt.

"You incompetent fool! You should have watched the snitch more carefully. What goes on with Potter should not affect you!" Draco cringed at his father's scolding.

Lucius left the building disappointed in his son. Draco sunk deeper and deeper into depression. He sat with his back against the wall on the cold, hard floor. He just sat there crying tearlessly on the floor. Cassandra, Tiffany, and a boy he didn't recognize approached and he got off the floor before they saw him.

"Draco."

"You lost pretty bad, huh."

"At least Potter got a good beating. Funny, actually. That idiot Lockhart removed all his bones, and now he needs to grow them back."

"Did father talk to you?"

"Yeah..." Draco replied scratched his head.

"Uhh, we'll check out Harry's damage." Tiffany needed to give them space. She wanted to stay, but it didn't feel like a good time. She grabbed Phillip by the hair and made her way to the hospital wing.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"It's all right, you can tell me."

"I told you, you can tell me. I'm sure I can underst-" A sharp sound echoed through the hall.

"Don't you dare tell me you understand. Don't pretend to know what I feel, princess." He spat out that last word with so much hate.

Cassandra touched the stinging pain on her cheek and tears began to fall. Draco walked away in silence. It was her turn to cry. She didn't cry because of the pain. She cried because she knew that Draco went through a lot. She felt his pain, and she wanted to help him through it, but she wasn't strong enough to help herself. Thoughts of her brother hating her kept running through her mind and she cried even more. The more she cried the more she realized, if Harry didn't exist, none of them would have to go through all the turmoil. She felt anger and disdain grow inside of her. It was building up in her heart, making it heavy. She admired him to the point that she was intimidated. Now, any respect she had for him was clouded and corrupted with thoughts of her family.

It took her a while, but when she composed herself, she followed her friends to the hospital wing. When she arrived, she saw Harry in a bed with all his friends surrounding him. She caught his eye and she just sent all her hatred to him through her eyes. Tiffany and Phillip were lazily sitting on one of the beds next to Harry's.

"He really did lose his bones." Tiffany reported.

"In my opinion, he deserves it." Cassandra answered coldly.

"Less trouble for us huh?" Phillip supplied.

"I guess..." Tiffany answered with uncertainty.

Tiffany had the least resentment for Harry and his friends. She was friends with Ginny after all. And so was Cassandra... She didn't know what was going on for her. She rejected anything to do with them more and more everyday. And now, there's Phillip. She just met him today, and she acts like they've known each other all her life. She knew that Cassandra didn't like him in a way more than friends. Yet, she puts up this front of infatuation. She knew Cassandra had some feelings for someone else. She hoped for it. Now, the little feelings she had for him disappeared. It was so small, you wouldn't even notice it was there.

'Seriously, what is going on? What happened when she left?' Tiffany asked.

A/N: I'm feeling extra emotional this week. I actually teared up reading this. I have a good relationship with my brothers, so this made me really sad. The idea of Lucius as a father really bothered me. He's just too cruel and cold.


	13. Jealousy

Chapter 13: Jealousy is Green.

Draco was walking around the school, trying to find some peace. He finally found solace in the infirmary. He rested on the bed, but he didn't go to sleep. He just lied there, thinking. He thought of his father. He was cruel and insane, but he couldn't hate him. No matter how much he insulted, scolded, and beat him, he still felt like he needed to please him. Nothing pleased him, except for Cass. He was also strict to her, but it wasn't as much as he was to him. He'd praise her even sometimes. It was just unfair, how he had to endure so much, and Cass had nothing to worry about. She was free. She could do anything. He just hated how she pitied him. She couldn't possibly understand. She was already perfect in their father's eyes.

Madame Pomfrey came into the room with a bottle shaped like a skeleton. She asked Draco what was wrong with him. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to rest, but they wouldn't accept that, so he told her he had a stomach ache. She asked him some questions and she told him he could leave. Draco didn't want to leave, so he stayed. She moved on to Harry and treated him. Draco looked over to Harry. There were so many people from different houses worried about him. Harry had so many friends and allies. He didn't know how it was to be hated. Draco couldn't bear the sight of it, so he stood up and walked out in the most silent way. He was greeted by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where were you mate, we didn't see you after the match."

"I had a stomach ache."

"Did you see it, then?"

"What?"

"Potter's arm. I heard it was was like pudding."

"It looked like licorice. I guess Lockhart really is an idiot."

"I thought he was a woman once."

The two were ridiculing Lockhart, and Draco just didn't care. He fiddled with the ring his father trusted to him a bit. He sighed and looked across the hall for something interesting. He saw Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walking. Granger was walking rather fast and Weasley was struggling to keep up with her pace. Draco chuckled a bit. He realized that he admired Granger. She was smart, talented, brave, and quite pretty, and she was a mudblood! It was puzzling to him how someone so lowly excelled at almost everything. There was also Weasley, he was so carefree. He had nothing to worry about, but keeping up with his friends and his many siblings. Most importantly, he didn't have to try to get his parents' affection. It was given freely in every letter, word, and gesture. Draco just sighed and hung his head once again. There was one thing wherein he was better than anyone else. He decided to keep doing it years ago, and he's going to keep doing it for many years to come. He was good at being bad.

A/N: Short chapter, I know. It was just supposed to be a side story. Thank you, to super16simone, for recommending Draco's POV. By the way, Draco really has a ring. I just realized it when I was staring at a picture of him for inspiration. Having his picture really helps me come up with new ideas.


	14. Awaiting the Holidays

Chapter 14: Awaiting the holidays

"...another one."

"Who..."

"I heard..."

"...veela..."

"...Malfoy..."

Cassandra was walking to her next class. More rumours were circulating. She tried to soothe herself by breathing deeply. She was almost about to burst when Philip joined her in her walk. Having him around calmed Cassandra a bit.

"What seems to be the matter? It doesn't do your pretty face credit to look so agitated."

"It's nothing, and I don't think flattery is helping."

"O-oh. Sorry. I-it just slipped. I-." Heat started rushing to his face with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Phil." Cassandra smiled at him. She found him...cute.

"Cass! Pigment-hair!"

Cassandra turned around and saw Tiffany waving at them. It didn't take long for her to catch up. She had the longest strides after all.

"Cake face." Phillip returned.

"I take it, you've heard some rumours."

"YES. I have." She threw her hands up in frustration. This gesture triggered some stares and judgmental glares. Cassandra just sank back into misery.

"Let's hex that banshee's mouth off."

"NO. We are not doing anything. I don't want to get into anymore trouble."

"Nobody's going to know."

"Out of the things, why do you agree with Tiffany on this?"

"She needs to be taught a lesson for crossing you."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend!"

"He is not my boyfriend! Besides, we can anger her more by not reacting."

"She's not going to stop!" Phillip had a strange intensity in his eyes.

Cassandra shrugged the conversation off and walked a bit faster. Tiffany picked up on the sudden change of speed, and extended her legs to match the speed of her friend. Phillip, however, kept his speed. He wasn't that far behind anyway. As soon as the two girls stepped out into the courtyard, they shuddered at the sudden decrease in temperature.

"Blimey, it's really chilly now, isn't it?" Tiffany asked.

"Hmm.." Cassandra left her friend unsatisfied with her answer.

"Winter's coming. Most of the trees are nearly bare. Snow should fall anytime soon." Phillip said from behind them.

"I'd like to see snow." Cassandra said staring up into the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it. I'm waiting eagerly myself." Tiffany sighed with longing.

"I wonder what snow feels like. Is it damp?" Cassandra asked.

"You've never felt snow?" Phillip caught up with them, and was now looking at Cassandra.

"Never. I've only heard it was pure and white, like clouds on the surface" Cassandra's eyes twinkled like an innocent child.

"That's a tad odd." Tiffany stated

"My parents always take us to Australia during the winter." Cassandra explained

"Spend Christmas here, then." Phillip suggested.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Cassandra sighed.

"We could open presents together!" Tiffany exclaimed with excitement.

"You'll have to open mine last, though." Cassandra announced

"Agreed." The two replied.

"My muggle cousin, Mirana Mills, always gives me the best gifts. She doesn't know about wizards or witches, so I'll have to have it owled here from my parents." Tiffany said.

"What does she usually send you?" Cassandra asked.

"Jewelry! The poor git has remarkable taste. I'm wearing one of the rings she gave me, today. Speaking of which, it would not do to wear this in the snow. I fear it may come off." Tiffany aid as she fiddled with the aforesaid ring.

"Put it your pocket, then." Phillip suggested.

"Rees, you manky bloke, you don't put white-gold in your pocket. You wear it.((c) andorra ankara)" Tiffany scowled.

"I couldn't care less." Phillip said returning the scowl.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cassandra giggled.

A/N: Wow, I haven't written in a while. I was a bit pre-occupied recently. My brother and I finally got Dragon Age 2 for our XBOX last Thursday. Since I'm out of school I can't make anymore sensible excuses.:) I will be writing, so keep reading!


	15. December

Chapter 15: December

A few days after the gossip started, the gossip increased. Now, everybody was talking about Cassandra Malfoy. Cassandra didn't care anymore. Gossip is gossip. Ruby got extremely annoyed, so she started telling dirty rumours, but no one believed her. The public's view of Cassandra was not anger, annoyance, or disgust any longer. It was now of respect. She was respected for her cool and calm disposition. They did see her aggravated sometimes, but instead of angering her even more, they stopped.

It was nearly the time when the potion would have been finished, so Tiffany and Cassandra decided to watch Harry, Hermione, and Ron really closely. They found out that they were nearly done, and that a strange, yet elaborate plan.

Tiffany turned twelve not long ago. Phillip gave her a rock as a present. She cast a Bat Bogey Hex on him, which she learned from Ginny during the times she wasn't acting strange. Cassandra gave her cookies.

Cassandra wrote to her mother stating, that she would not accompany them to Australia this year.

It was finally the day when Harry's plan would push through. Cassandra and Tiffany watched as Harry and Ron stepped out of the lavatory as Vincent and Greg. The two girls rushed to the Slytherin common room and hid near the girls' dormitory. They watched as Draco, accompanied by Vincent and Greg entered the common room.

"I already told you, I don't know who it is. I just know that the last time this happened, a muggle died."

Harry and Ron started returning to their original state. Vincent was suddenly sprouting red long hair and Greg no had a scar on his forehead. Cassandra and Tiffany saw this and came out of their hiding place, laughing. They each grabbed Ron and Harry by the arm and started walking out the entrance.

"Excuse me, dear brother, we'll need these fools for an important experiment" Cassandra called, still laughing.

They rushed out the door and Cassandra and Tiffany made sure the portrait stayed closed behind them.

"I hope that was sufficient enough research." Cassandra teased.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I have my ways." Cassandra smirked.

"You better keep this to yourself, Little Miss Ferret." Ron spat.

"What did you say?" Cassandra asked with her wand on his throat.

"Ron, I don't think it's necessary to treat them with anything less than civility." Harry said nervously, as Tiffany had her wand pointed at him.

"Listen to Harry. You shouldn't cross anyone, especially with a dysfunctional wand." Tiffany teased.

"I remember well. You even borrowed my wand before." Cassandra said.

"We're really sorry. It won't happen again."Harry said

"It better not. Now you know, my brother and I are not the heirs." Cassandra said with authority

"Where's Hermione?" Tiffany asked

"Erm...There were complications with the potion." Harry answered

"Now, leave. You are not to worry, the truth you were given right now has not been tampered with. Draco didn't know a thing." Cassandra stated


	16. Butterflies

Chapter 16: Butterflies

Cassandra was walking to the library with Phillip. Tiffany left to finish some homework in the common room. They stepped out onto to the courtyard again. Cassandra immediately shivered. She had forgotten to bring her scarf. She was about to put her hands in her pocket when Phillip grabbed her hand.

His hands were warm. He was looking away from her. Cassandra thought it must have been normal to hold someone's hands if they were feeling cold. It was still a shocking gesture. Blood rushed to her cheeks. She looked down at the floor.

When they reached the library, they didn't speak a word or looked at each other. Cassandra rushed to get her books. She didn't realize she was breathing heavily until she was alone. She got three books about potions and sat next to Phillip to avoid looking him in the eyes. They both finished their research and left in silence.

"I-I'm off. I've got to meet a friend about today's lesson. I didn't get it that much."

"Bye..."

Cassandra decided that that was the most awkward conversation she had. She almost ran as soon as Phillip was out of sight. She was looking down at the floor as she walked (really fast) to the common room. She bumped into something hard yet soft. She thought 'Didn't this happen before?'

"Ah, you again."

"Uhh yeah... Sorry, Ha-Potter." Cassandra said.

"Are you okay? You look flustered." Harry asked slightly tipping his head to the right.

"Yeah."

"You should really watch where you're going."

"You should too." She retorted sharply.

"Look, I-"

"I have to go. It won't happen again. Unconsciously, that is."

"Wha-"

"Bye!" Cassandra yelled as she dashed ahead.

She finally reached the common room. She cut off one of her brother's remarks on her way. She searched the common room, but she didn't find Tiffany. She jogged up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and ran into the room she shared with Tiffany and other girls.

"*puff* *puff* Tiffany.*puff*"

"Blimey! Calm down!"

"I need to ask you something."

"Slow down first!"

"Okay, can i speak now?" Tiffany asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"Go ahead."

"Is it normal to hold someone's hand?"

"You ran all the way here to ask me that?"

"Yeah."

"I guess. Why?"

"Phillip held my hand earlier and-"

"Phillip?"

"it was awkward"

"Well," Tiffany giggled.

"I felt something somewhere around my stomach."

"Butterflies?"

"Yeah! Something like that!"

"You need to read some magazines."

"The Quibbler?"

"No, come we're going to the library."

"Why? I just came from there."

"I remember seeing some muggle magazines in the muggle research section."

"You want me to read that filth?"

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Yeah..."

With that, Tiffany grabbed Cassandra's arm and they went back to the library. Cassandra wasn't able to take the information well. According to Tiffany, Cassandra lost the little colour she had left in her skin.

A/N: I got inspired to do this when I listened to Butterflies by Alana Lee. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, but I forgot the timeline in the book, so I decided to change the time.


End file.
